


Honey, Make This Easy

by definitelynotdaniel



Series: The Summer of Smut [17]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Choking, First Time, I tried real hard, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post 5x11, Riddler and Ed are different people but they kind of cohabitate?, Rough Sex, Smut, i swear i tried, if that makes sense?, its only kinda angsty, pre 5x12, sorry - Freeform, tag was supposed to be animalistic, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/definitelynotdaniel/pseuds/definitelynotdaniel
Summary: Oswald would do anything Ed asked of him even now, if the bandage around his eye was any proof. But when all Ed wants is to love him, Oswald calls on Riddler to try and make it go away.
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/The Riddler
Series: The Summer of Smut [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787152
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	Honey, Make This Easy

**Author's Note:**

> *walks in months late with a witch hat and hot cocoa* 2020 sucks and has been inconveniencing me at every turn that i sit down to write this. so I'm late for SOS. sorry bout it, in return i offer... this. Not super confident but thats normal.

Oswald wasn’t sure how he was supposed to sleep like this. Both he and Ed had declared “getting to work” a lost cause, at least until morning. They had stripped down to a more comfortable level, removing everything but their dress shirts and trousers before Ed had insisted they share the cot he had been sleeping on. Even that hadn’t been the source of his unease, no, this much they had done before, even if it had been a few years now. His distress came from the arm that Ed had lazily thrown over him, which now prevented his escape. It was a little ridiculous, a few hours prior he’d been willing to die in the man’s arms, and now he couldn’t even sleep properly in them.

That was another thing keeping him awake. Not the near death, not even a near death at Ed’s hands really fazed him anymore. But the way Ed had tightened his arm around him, the way he had smiled at him afterwards. It had almost felt like a night long ago, when they had held each other in front of a very different fireplace and Oswald had dared to let his heart attempt to rebuild...

Enough was enough. He could not just lay here feeling sorry for himself all night, Ed could fuss over him moving to the couch in the morning. If he moved slowly enough, Ed wouldn’t even stir. He started to wiggle forward, when Ed grumbled and pulled him flush against him. He could have sworn that Ed had mumbled out a “stay” against his neck before settling down. That was… new. He probably could still get away though. Ed could be convinced to let him go, with enough coercion (or a pillow placed with enough skill.) But, well, he was rather warm. And the cot was almost certainly more comfortable than the couch. Maybe he could just rest his eyes and have that be enough to face tomorrow. 

When he woke, it felt like seconds had passed, but the alarm clock Ed had set by his cot said that it had been a few hours. Ed’s grip around his middle had tightened, and Oswald could feel the tense set to his jaw from where Ed had buried his face into his hair. He wondered at the strangely possessive display, deciding that Ed was trying to prevent him from getting to a knife, then panicking when he remembered that Ed’s knife was still in his pocket. He could easily be stabbed like this, unable to escape and seduced into staying by one mumbled request. If Ed’s mood changed, he was a dead man. His own panic dissipated, however, when Ed made a noise that was undoubtedly a whimper into his hair and locked both arms around him. Oswald noticed the muscles under Ed’s skin jumping and spasming as his breathing went shallow. He heard Ed yelp something that sounded like “no”, and he couldn’t help the pang in his chest at the idea of Ed in pain. Hesitantly, he raised a hand to Ed’s cheek and stroked lightly, hoping to soothe as best as he could while being unable to shift his position. 

At his touch, Ed gasped, startling for a moment before settling back down. His grip relaxed, if barely, and Oswald felt him unclench his jaw as he relaxed. Satisfied, Oswald removed his hand and settled back into Ed’s grip, ready to succumb to sleep once again. Or at least he was, until he felt Ed press a kiss to the crown of his head and draw him backwards. He held his breath as Ed trailed more kisses behind the back of his ear, down to his neck and his hands began to rove his chest. Ed’s dreams had apparently shifted into much more pleasant territory, and while Oswald couldn’t deny that he had thought of similar scenarios involving the man, it felt wrong for it to happen this way, when Ed was sleeping and most definitely not thinking of him. One of Ed’s hands had slipped to his thigh and he felt the lips on his neck slip into a wide, predatory grin as the hand circled higher. Right, time to stop whatever this was before Ed realized on his own what he was doing and inevitably exploded. 

“Ed?” he called in a whisper. Ed shifted against him, and Oswald felt teeth graze his neck.

“Edward.” he hissed again, louder this time. The hand still pawing at his chest moved upwards to his throat and squeezed lightly. 

“Ed!” Oswald nearly shouted as he elbowed Ed in the stomach. He heard Ed grunt in pain against his neck, his movements mercifully stopping, even as his hands remained in place. “Are you awake now? You were dreaming and doing things that I don't think you meant and-”

“I’ve been awake,” Ed interrupted, his voice deepened and rough and most definitely smirking. Oswald couldn’t stand it.

“So what in the fresh  _ hell _ do you think you’re doing?!” he yelled, turning to shove Ed off the cot, “I don’t know which ‘love of your life’ you’re thinking of, Edward, but I can assure you that I am not her, and I will not allow you to pretend that I am!” Ed blinked up at him from where he was splayed on the tiled floor. “Well? Aren’t you going to say something?” he demanded. 

“I’m not… it isn’t like that,” Ed mumbled, looking away as if he were ashamed. 

“Then what’s it like?!”

Ed didn’t speak for a moment, seeming to take a moment to gather his thoughts. “In my dream, I watched you die. The grenade, it took you down… you died in my arms.”

Oswald felt his defenses crumble a bit at that but tried not to show it, crossing his arms as he spoke. “Be that as it may, I still don’t see why that makes you think you can just-”

“I saw that you weren’t gone. You were here, awake and alive, and you cared about me again…” Ed swallowed before continuing. “It wasn’t meant to go that way. I kissed you once, it was only meant to be once, but then he wanted... _ I _ wanted...we need…” Ed finally met his eyes, looking at him beseechingly as he sat forward on his knees. “Please.”

Oswald wanted to say no. Or rather, he wanted to want to say no. He would probably wish he’d said no later. But seeing how Ed looked at him, practically on his knees begging for him made a ‘ _ yes _ ’ seem so much more appealing now. 

“Of course, old friend. You need only a-” Oswald wasn’t given a chance to finish the sentence as Ed jumped him, pinning him to the thin mattress and mouthing frantically at his neck. His hands rushed to unbutton Oswald’s black dress shirt, desperation making his fingers shake. Oswald did his best to help before deciding Ed would manage and moved his efforts to the other man’s shirt. Ed seemed to give up halfway down the offending garment, snarling as he ripped open the last buttons before latching his teeth to Oswald’s collarbone and sucking. Oswald clamped his hands over his mouth to try and prevent a high pitched whine from escaping him, afraid that the noise would bring Ed out of whatever strange trance he seemed to have fallen into. The action only seemed to set him off though, making Ed frown and pin Oswald’s hands above him as he bit harder. As he cried out, he felt Ed’s lips curl back into that familiar, manic smile. 

“No hiding, Oswald. I want to hear,” he heard whispered into his neck, dark and deep, and he shuddered at the reminder that this wasn’t Ed, at least not fully. He felt the man above him release his wrists before returning to his earlier ministrations, biting and sucking his way down Oswald’s torso, marking as he went. His hands splayed over Oswald’s chest, tweaking and pinching at his nipples before scratching down his ribs. Oswald couldn’t stop his hips from bucking as he moaned, and Ed chuckled darkly against him, moving lower down his body towards his pants. 

Oswald fought the urge to hide his face in shame as Ed practically tore his pants away. A man his age should not be so responsive, but he couldn’t help it, at least not with Ed. The younger man finally managed to remove the slacks, along with his underwear, and stared openly. Before Oswald could get too self conscious, Ed shoved down his own pants exposing his cock and plastering himself against Oswald. He took a handful of Oswald’s hair, yanking it back and exposing his neck as he took both their lengths in hand, biting another bruise into Oswald’s neck in an attempt to stifle his own moaning. 

Though his mind was foggy with lust, Oswald tried to rationalize what was happening to him. Ed was just working through leftover adrenaline, using his body as a means of relief, nothing more, surely. Ed would never, not usually, not if he weren’t desperate. That didn’t stop him from wrapping his good leg around Ed’s waist and pulling him even closer, whining when it made Ed’s touches falter. Ed quickly regained his balance and resumed his stroking. 

Oswald was lost to sensation, rocking up into Ed’s hand. He was so focused on the pleasure that he didn’t register the feeling of lips on his skin until Ed’s kisses had trailed up under his bandaged eye. He hissed in pain and Ed pulled back, confusion and then guilt clouding his features. Ed kissed the spot again, gentler this time, before leaning towards Oswald’s ear.

“Ozzie,” he heard Ed whisper in his own voice this time, “Let us take care of you. Please, we…  _ I _ …” Ed had stopped his stroking now and was rutting shamelessly into Oswald’s thigh, his sentence cut off by his own gasps. Oswald knew what he wanted. 

It would hurt, no doubts about that. They had nothing to prep with but saliva and patience, with the latter being a scarcity as it was. He nodded anyways. The darker parts of his mind reasoned that being with Ed had never been painless for anyone, so why should it be different for...whatever this was?

Ed sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, removing them only once they were dripping. He pulled back, sitting on his haunches as he slowly inserted the first finger. He stared Oswald in the eye, clearly watching for any signs of pain. Oswald didn’t like that look on him, the almost loving concern making him feel hollow and sick. He rocked forward, trying to speed the process along, but Ed pulled back slightly. 

“No, Oswald, I don't want to hurt you,” he protested, and Oswald rolled his good eye. 

“It’s going to take more than this to hurt me, Edward.” Oswald rolled his hips again, eye fluttering shut when he felt Ed’s finger graze his prostate. Ed didn’t pull away this time, choosing instead to curl his finger, making Oswald moan in response. Ed’s eyes darkened and a grin split his face. Even with only one functioning eye, Oswald recognized that look. He decided to give the other man a show, fucking himself on Ed’s finger and arching his back with a cry of his name. He glanced up through his eyelashes, making the most wanton face he could manage to entice him into speeding the process along. Oswald felt the second finger enter him, rougher than the first. Ed was no longer cataloguing his responses, focusing instead on trying to ready him. Oswald could see him mouthing something to himself, his voice a low, incomprehensible growl. 

“Something,  _ ah, _ something wrong, old friend?” Oswald gasped out, trying to hide his smirk when he saw the other man’s face.

“You know  _ exactly _ what you’re doing. Playing like you want that idiot when it’s really me you want, isn't it?” Ed-no,  _ Riddler _ \- questioned, spreading his fingers as he thrust them deeper. Oswald tried not to scream at that.

“I want,  _ fuck, there,  _ I want whichever of you will make up your mind and fuck me!” Oswald tried to hide his frustration, but could tell by the Riddler’s expression that he’d failed.

“Oh Oswald,” the taller man snickered, “Our mind is made up. We’re going to have you. But Eddie tells me I have to be gentle, that you’ve never done this. That I can’t  _ break _ you yet.” Oswald internally cursed Ed’s perceptive nature. Tempting Riddler would be harder than he thought.

“Since when do you listen to anything Ed tells you?” Oswald asked, in a voice far too innocent for his intentions. “Besides,” he paused, biting his lip coyly, “Edward doesn’t know everything.” Riddler froze then, and Oswald wondered if his lie was going too far. Then his partner chuckled down at him, removing his fingers before leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“Funny. You almost had us there,” Riddler shuffled forwards, grabbing Oswald’s hips and pulling him nearly flush against his pelvis, “I know better though,” Riddler paused to position himself at Oswald’s entrance, gripping his hip to the point of pain as he started to push in slowly. Oswald squeezed his eye shut, arching unconsciously and forcing the other man deeper into him. He felt a hand tangle into his hair before his head was yanked backwards, forcing him to look into Riddler’s eyes. “But if you want me to be rough with you, that’s what you’ll get.” He snapped his hips forwards, fully sheathing himself and laughing breathlessly at Oswald’s scream.

It felt perfect, divine even, pleasure and pain melting together in a way perfect for them. Riddler’s eyes had closed and he gasped in pleasure at their every shared movement. He looked so like Ed that Oswald wanted nothing more than to look away, to stop the image from being burned into his head for lonely nights that would surely follow this one. He couldn’t tear his eye away though, so Oswald chose instead to drag the man closer, kissing and sucking at his collarbone as he clawed into his back. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Oswald, feel so good, so perfect,” Riddler near whimpered, and Oswald hated how much he sounded like Ed in that moment. He scratched deeper in retaliation and Riddler dropped his head to kiss along his jaw, his hips slowing a bit as if the pain gentled him. “Better than we dreamed-” Oswald cut him off with a cry, writhing as if in pain.

“Riddler,  _ Eddie _ , please! I can’t-  _ ah _ \- I need-” Oswald couldn’t stand the affectionate words and gestures, the mockery of all he had wanted thrown back at him in such an intimate setting. He whined almost in relief when the lips at his jaw were replaced by teeth biting at his neck. The hand not holding his hip pushed Oswald's good leg up to Ed's- Riddler's-  _ their _ shoulder. 

"I know what you need, Ozzie. Even if Ed's  _ sentimentality _ is getting in the way," there was fire in the Riddler's eyes when he said that, but it couldn't wash out the look of rapture that was so very Ed. Oswald started to respond; a hand at his mouth stopped his words. Riddler managed to regain his rhythm, a brutal pattern intended to drive Oswald’s every thought from his head. His hands moved from raking at Ed’s back to clutch his shoulders, eye staring wide at his lips as they snarled. 

“He’s so... _ convinced _ that he loves you,” Ed’s double hissed at him through his teeth. Oswald’s muffled moan of protest didn’t stop the words pouring from his lips. 

“He really thinks he could do better, that he could make you happy after all that he’s made you suffer.” The part of Oswald’s brain that hadn’t turned to complete mush wanted to come to his friend’s defense. 

“That’s too bad for him,” the hand covering Oswald’s mouth shifted downwards, gripping his throat. Oswald’s hands flew to it, instinctual panic overriding the building pleasure if only for a second. “Because I’m the one you want now, right?” Oswald stared at his partner’s- _ lover’s- _ face, his cocky grin blinding even in the dark of the room. He could feel his thrusts becoming sloppy, a sign that the man (or men) on top of him was getting close as well. The grip on his throat relaxed, allowing him a few deeper breaths before he was spoken to again. 

“You are mine, aren’t you?” The hand at his throat squeezed lighter this time, and Oswald looked up at Ed’s face, feeling two men stare into him expectantly through one set of brown eyes. He raised a hand to their cheek, caressing them before he answered.

“Yours,  _ both _ of yours, I swear.” Their eyes widened, Ed breaking through their shared consciousness with a scream. He yanked his hand from Oswald’s throat as though it burned, crushing their lips together for the first time as he fucked Oswald through his orgasm. The feeling of Ed unhinged and feral against him,  _ because  _ of him was enough to send Oswald over the edge, making his vision go white at the intensity. 

When he came back to himself, Ed was still kissing him, gentle and lazy to replace his earlier desperation. The space between his legs was messy and Oswald felt his bandage falling his face. Ed finally pulled away from him and Oswald couldn’t help but giggle at his dazed expression. Oswald must have looked as disheveled as he felt, because Ed smirked down at him before standing to grab their first aid equipment. 

“Ed?” he felt the name slip from him unbidden. Ed turned to look at him, a curious quirk to his head. “We should probably talk about this.” Ed smiled softly back at him and nodded, and Oswald felt his chest clench in a familiar, if long buried way. He watched Ed walk away, secure in the knowledge that he would come back. 

**Author's Note:**

> Ha! i didn't tag for a happy ending or comfort but i gave it anyways, surprise! in all seriousness though, please leave a comment, help me feel hope that this went well.


End file.
